Compelled Betrayal
by Asuma1
Summary: Ggio Vega was framed, and scheduled for execution. Though it was his greatest desire to serve Barrigan, he could not due to the plot of other arrancar. Now he serves and fights for a greater power, as an employee of the Urahara Shop. Ggio Centric
1. Prologue A Compelled Betrayal

Compelled Betrayal

Prologue

Warning: First Person POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This applies to all chapters of this story hereinafter.

-- -- -- --

I said to myself many times before accepting Aizen's bargain that this was the only way to gain power. Power is what I wanted. He promised me this many times over, and to others he delivered.

It was finally my time, and I was tightly bound in unbreakable ribbons. I could feel it, I could feel the intense power of the small round object that Aizen sealed all of his pride into. I was going to have it! I could feel the awesome power of Hogyoku through my veins! I would be invincible.

"Awaken, my new arrancar. Tell me, how do you feel?", A stern voice resounded through the room. I could feel his presence. I could feel the presence of other shinigami, and even the presence of those like me.

"I feel, great! I mean, I feel great Aizen-sama!", I praised . I looked at my hands. They were hands, not paws. I was standing, and not crawling. My power was on another level from when I was a simple hollow.

"That's good to hear, Ggio Vega.", Aizen smiled, amused at the way I had taken the transformation.

I noticed at my feet, a short sword rested in an encasing, "So then this is my?"

"Yes, your Zanpakutō. Proof that you are what you believe you are.", Aizen snapped his fingers, and five higher ranking arrancar entered the room.

"So you see, my dear arrancar. You will now have the choice of being chosen by a superior. If in case you are not selected by them, you will be killed on spot.", Aizen walked out of the sight of the Espada who entered the room. They began scanning my potential.

"Aizen-sama!? You're not serious are you? Wait a minute, you gave me power and now you're just going to kill me?", I reasoned.

The first of the Espada walked up to me. He looked as if he was half-asleep. He yawned, and shook his head no, "This isn't what I was looking for. Spunky, I have to say... Not enough for me though."

A second female did not even move, instead she tossed me out the door as trash quicker than I could even say trash, "No, I will not enlist him as my fraccion."

Aizen smiled, and with a few words, nearly made grovel, "That is two Espada who do not see you fit to fight. Three more, and you will be executed."

I began to shake as the next man walked up to me. He was short, had green eyes, and a very emotionless tone, "He is trash."

My eyes widened at the sound of the word 'trash'. I was beginning to believe that my life was over. My legs could barely support themselves as the next Espada walked up to me. He was taller, and much more feral than the others in the room.

"What's wrong with this runt! He's shaking in his boots. I don't want any wussy arrancar serving under me!", is all the man said before he took off.

At this point I dropped to my knees. I was dead, I had been given this great power only to lose it. I began to sob, and Aizen pushed me over the edge with another comment.

"One more chance at life, if rejected once more... Death is all that awaits you."

I saw the next Espada approach me. He was old, and decrepit. He had a crown of bone on his head, and many scars marked his face. A true testament of battle. The only thing keeping me up were my hands, I was no where near as experienced as he. It was hopeless. I was sprawled pitifully on the floor, kneeling with my hands on the floor.

"Kneeling? To me?", Barrigan Luisenbarn rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

His voice scared me even further, and I could feel Aizen's reiatsu increasing. It was over! I closed my eyes in preparation for my death.

"I believe you have a place in my kingdom, boy."

My eyes shot open, and I began to cry. Aizen's face curled into a sickly smile. I believed this man to be my savior. He saved me from the torment of fear.

"You will follow me, boy. From now on out you will refer me as 'Your Majesty'."

I could not even begin to thank this man, I immediately returned his wishes, "Yes, your majesty Luisenbarn Barrigan!"

"Very good.", Barrigan said with satisfaction, "Serve me well, and I will reward you with endless bounty. Let me warn you, Ggio Vega, if you ever once force me to walk a path not stained with the enemies blood I will kill you myself."

"Yes, your majesty. I will pave the ground with the blood of your foes!", I vouched for his approval. Indeed he did nod, and from that day forward I was one of his fraccion.

Though, many days later, more and more arrancar joined the ranks. I may have been Barrigan's first fraccion, but I wasn't his last. Corrupt arrancar, greedy for power slowly began devising a plot to remove me from sight.

I ask you to listen to my story. A story of fools that ruined my chance for glory, and my just revenge upon them.

- - - -

It was a month later on a ominous eve. It wasn't the weather, but Barrigan's general disposition. I was in my quarters, the best place to be when Barrigan was punishing one of his fraccion. I would have to ask Avirama what he had done to provoke his majesty...

His majesty yelled so loud, that everyone in our compound heard. It was normal to fear his wrath, and I could hear Poww praying hard. He had so much fear in his heart, that he prayed to Barrigan. A sad, but truly devoted way of praising his majesty.

Hours passed, and Barrigan finally calmed down. I decided to use the rest of the night to train my body and soul. I moved from my room, and headed down the hallway. I spotted Avirama heading back from Barrigan's throne room. Curious, I asked him about his experience, "Redder, what's going on?"

Avirama was obviously depressed, "Vega, mind your own business...", he seemed to have multiple marks across his face.

"Did his majesty punish you with violence? What could you have possibly done to provoke it?", I asked

"Well, I trust you more than the others. I think I will disclose what happened. You see, there comes a point in every man's life that he needs to relieve his stress with the... opposite sex...", Avirama blushed, "Mila-Rose is a fine lady, so I tried to court her."

"That's great, but what's the problem?", I asked.

Avirama sighed, "I was caught. Not by his majesty, but by her leader. I brought disgrace to his majesty, and was justly punished."

I smirked, "Well, don't get caught next time."

I was his senior when it came to knowing the bits and pieces of Las Noches, "You could try that at Stark's compound. He won't complain about anything. I mean **Anything**."

"But Ggio! If he finds out again, I will be put to death!", Avirama shuddered at the thought of decapitation by Barrigan's mighty axe.

"I admire you Redder, at least you like someone in this death trap.", I smiled, and continued to the training grounds with my hands behind my head.

The training grounds were rarely ever inhabited. Other arrancar were usually satisfied with their level of power. I wasn't, and I spent many days working on my foot work. Swords were a great finishing tool, but the real battle did not stop at the strength of a blade.

After awhile of martial arts training I noticed a couple of voices, "Hah, that's why you suck at everything you do Di Roy!"

It was Edrad Liones, Di Roy, Granz, and Kufang. They were berating the weakest member of their group, Di Roy, and forcing him to work out in the training area.

"_How pathetic"_, I thought. There was no doubt in my mind that they would haze me when they spotted me.

"Well well well... If it isn't Vega. I was hoping you wouldn't be here at this hour.", Shawlong Kufong frowned, and raised his finger in my direction. "Why don't you practice on him, Di Roy? If you can beat him, I promise to never doubt your endless power...", Kufong said sarcastically.

Di Roy clasped his hands together, "It's a deal, I'll kill this half baked punk!"

The overconfident arrancar pulled his sword out. I shrugged while easing into a stance.

Di Roy seemed to have enough wits to charge me with a blade. I grabbed his hand before he could swing and sweeped the floor with my right leg, tripping him and causing his superiors to laugh.

"Damn it, pull out your sword. Fight like a man.", Di Roy charged again. This time he slashed horizontally. I easily dodged the sword with a light jump, and while still in the air, I kicked his face. He smashed against the wall, and fell into the adjacent room.

"Come on, Di Roy? Are you serious?", I asked. It wasn't unusual that they all attacked at once, and beat me down, "It would be easier doing the usual."

Edrad Liones adjusted his glasses with a malicious grin on his face, "Not this time Vega."

Yyldford Granz gripped his zanpaktou's hilt, "This time it's one on one!"

"Wait a minute, are you serious?", I asked the bloodthirsty Granz, "If Grimmjow find you sprawled all over the floor, beaten, won't you get in trouble?"

"Cocky brat...", Shawlong Kufong made it clear who was in charge, "Though I admire your fighting spirit, I believe that you will not walk away without a few limbs missing."

Granz pulled his sword and fell into a offensive sword stance, "Enough talking, let's fight Vega."

Granz was on another level from Di Roy, his first charge forced me to remove my sword from it's sheath. His strokes lacked in strength, but made up for it with speed. I could easily block every strike. Speed is my specialty, "Don't underestimate me Granz!" I used footwork to dodge a piercing attack, and while he was still in the middle of that attack I lodged me knee into his upper stomach.

Granz had the air knocked out of him, and he struggled to regain his breath. I didn't plan to let him though. I dropped a kick on his head from above and effectively incapacitated him.

"One on one, right? Who's next?", I confidently spoke. Kufang seemed troubled, and signaled to Edrad to attack.

Edrad grinned, and disappeared from his spot beside the leader. He reappeared behind me, and I turned to block a deadly attempt to kill me. I was surprised when I received a gash in my back. Kufong had joined the fun, and attacked me while I was busy with Edrad. Using the element of surprise and my brief lapse of concentration, Edrad grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall.

I could feel blood running down my face, and my back, "Bastards, what happened to one on one!?"

"All is fair in war.", Edrad explained. Kufong began moving towards me with his sword ready for a finishing strike. Luckily, the cut in my back was shallow and no nerves were severed. I managed to pick myself up. I fell back into a defensive stance. I was really in trouble when Di Roy broke through the wall behind me, and grabbed my arms.

"What the hell!?", I yelled. Kufong smiled as he stood in front of me with his sword over his head, ready to strike.

"How unsightly.", Avirama grabbed the back of Kufong's jacket and swung him over his head. Kufong landed head first on the floor.

Edrad charged at Avirama, "More trash from Barrigan's corner."

I was able shake Di Roy off of myself, and knock him out. Avirama clashed swords with Edrad.

Kufong managed to recover, and moved to attack Avirama the same way he had attacked me. I used sonido, and appeared at Avirama's blind spot.

I was able to repel Kufong's sneak assault.

"Tch, It seems I miscalculated.", Kufang locked swords with me. While his sword was locked, I struck his stomach with my foot. It caused him to lose balance, and I used the opportunity to disarm him. Kufong then attempted to use his own martial arts. His martial arts were much less refined than mine, and I eventually found an opening and used my kodachi to strike his shoulder.

Kufong, with a new shallow slash on his shoulder, moved away from me, "Edrad... Time to go. We'll get Vega later."

"Right, evacuating.", Edrad said. Edrad used resounding steps to grab both Granz and Di Roy, and then appearing beside Kufong.

"You will get yours...", Kufong sneered. Within a second, they were gone.

Avirama cracked his knuckles, "Running off with tails between their legs. Pathetic."

"Thanks, Redder.", I was grateful. I wasn't grateful often, but if Redder hadn't been there I would have kicked the bucket.

"I envy you, Vega. You jump into battles that you can never win, and still seem to live through them.", Reddas said as he walked off. I was sure that his intent was to repay the favor from earlier this evening.

I cracked a smirk, and chuckled. Fate had a strange way of sparing me in life and death situations.

I took my battered body, and settled in for the night in my quarters.

- - - -

I spent a few days thinking about the experience I had in the training area. I felt as if I was continually being watched.

It was hard to relax while under the watch of unknown assailants. Not that they were unknown. I knew who they were, but I just couldn't find them. Paranoia maybe? Shawlong said he would be back, but I didn't know when. It really affected me in normal everyday activity. I couldn't sleep deeply, not that anyone could in Hueco Mundo could. I was more cautious, and I was always looking behind me.

Three days after that event, I was in the training grounds again. I was sure the event was over, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hey, Ggio!", Parduoc yelled to me from the door of the establishment, "His majesty wants to see you. Boy does he sound pissed. What did you do?"

Nirgge was a good friend in the few months that we had known each other. He may have been rude at most times, but he was reliable.

"Huh? His majesty wants me?", I thought for a moment about what he could want me for. Certainly not punishment, "What do you mean what did I do!?"

"Barrigan-sama has a few choice words, I couldn't imagine what could have brought this on. You are his favorite after all...", Nirgge rubbed his nose, and signaled for me to follow him.

"Well whatever, the quicker the punishment the better.", Nirgge said. He was punished the most out of all of the arrancar that served under Barrigan Luisenbarn. I could feel that he was relieved that he was not at the end of the flail.

I followed him, as I did not want to keep 'his majesty' waiting. For it's true when I say that the longer you keep him waiting, the harder the punishment.

Took the two of us seven minutes to finally reach the throne room. When we entered, it was unusually dark. Barrigan was barely visible on his throne. Both I and Nirgge dropped to our knees in reverence.

"You are dismissed, Purduoc.", said a deep voice that carried time with it.

"Yes, your majesty.", Nirgge left while glancing at me empathetically.

"Ggio Vega, do you know why you are here?", Luisibarn asked me. I nodded negatively, and he seemed unimpressed. "LIES!!", Barrigan had yelled at the top of his lungs, and the room shook against the roar. I flinched at his voice. He was enraged it seemed. I probably would not leave with less than having my hollow remains forcibly removed and reattached. My body went from bowing, to a Prostrate position.

"I have just received word from Aizen, and confirmation from Carias that you have Hogyoku hidden in your quarters.", Barrigan frowned at me, "I would have never guessed that one of my own, and not only my own but my best fighter would betray Aizen."

I rose my head to look at Barrigan. "You're majesty, I have not done a thing!", I reasoned with the man but the only reply I received was one that meant to silence me.

"SILENCE, I will not tolerate disrespect in this throne room!", Barrigan began a violent rampage, throwing insults and other choice words at my direction.

After a while of insults, Barrigan calmed down, "I am ashamed that my strongest would carry out such an act. While I would normally spare you the axe, this time I cannot. Aizen is watching this execution, and therefore you must die."

I looked up at Barrigan, my eyes a visage of fear. He took note of my fear, and smiled, "You have a ten second head start."

As soon as I heard this, I immediately sound stepped out of the chamber as far as I could and began to run. "What the hell is going on!?", I asked myself. His majesty mentioned my stealing Hogyoku. That in itself is suicide! Why would I even attempt such a shameless act.

As I ran down the corridors, his spiritual pressure flared. As I ran, I was forced to stop and jump backwards as Barrigan's huge battle axe broke the ground where I was standing.

"Time's up."

I ran as quickly as I could while Barrigan moved mockingly slow. I turned left at a T-junction in the corridor, and saw Avirama Redder jogging down the hallway casually.

"Ah, hey Vega!", Redder called.

"No time to talk Avirama, too busy surviving!", I called as I rushed passed him. Avirama was confused until he saw Barrigan's axe flying through the corridor. Avirama ducked to miss it, and turned to see if it would hit me.

"I won't die like that!", I yelled while ducking. Just as the axe flew over me, a hand breached the wall and grabbed the handle of the spinning axe. I continued running as Barrigan slammed his axe down on the place where I ducked. He then burst out of the wall and continued his march towards me.

This was no longer a game as far as his majesty was concerned, this was a hunt and I was his prey. I spanned down the corridor like a bat out of hell until I came to an opening to the outside of Hueco Mundo.

- - - -

I stopped a moment to catch my breath and look back to see if Barrigan had caught up yet. "Did I lose him?", I said out loud. I turned when I heard a reply from the sands.

"Ggio Vega... It pains me greatly to have to kill you. You are undoubtedly my most loyal servant, and before I kill you I want to ask you 'Why?'.", Barrigan looked at me, his stony visage penetrating deep into my heart. I was too scared to lie, so I did the opposite.

To answer his question, I fell on my knees. "Your majesty... I did not take Hogyoku. Please believe me!", I truthfully said. Whether it was my tone of voice, my begging, my inability to retrieve such an artifact from the hands of Aizen, or his infinite wisdom, Barrigan seemed to agree with my statement. My fear eased a little at his change in composure

"It's hard to believe you could without being seen.", Barrigan slowly mused. He planted his axe in the sand outside of the large door, "Tell me Vega, who do you serve?"

"His Majesty, Barrigan Luisenbarn the First! Future Ruler of Hueco Mundo! King of all that he lays his eyes upon!", was the response that we were to say not in the presence of Aizen.

"Not any more... It saddens me to say that you escaped somehow. Your reiatsu was undetectable, and it would have seemed that you were lost somewhere in the sands of Hueco Mundo.", Barrigan seemed sad. He crossed his arms, his mind searching for an answer

I was confused, Barrigan-sama was not making any sense to me, "Barrigan-sama?"

Barrigan broke open a garganta, it's sound pierced the air, "Ggio Vega, from now on out you are dead to me. You are no longer a dragon of my court. Aizen has willed it, and it must be done."

It wasn't clear to me at all. I sat there looking at him for a while, wondering what he was saying. After a moment of silence, I was grabbed by Barrigan and thrown into the Garganta. On the other side, a night sky greeted me. "Barrigan-sama! Why!?", I asked.

"Hah, silly fool. If it hasn't occurred to you yet than you truly are unworthy of serving under me.", the garganta began to close, "Get out of my sight, Vega. Never show your face in Hueco Mundo again. This is my final order."

Then the gate closed. I assessed my surroundings to find that I was on a tall building surrounded by more buildings of the same height. I knew this place, it was Karakura town.

I assessed my surrounding with Pesquias, and scoured the city for anyone with reiryoku. It seemed there wasn't anyone around with a high level, so I sat down cross legged on the concrete.

I wanted to understand what had happened. Although I knew it was all so clear to me, I just couldn't muster the will to 'try to understand'.

"What just happened?", I wondered aloud. I could hear the rumble of human technology below. I could hear the Ryokans talking to each other, and having fun. To me, such things are impossible for an arrancar. After all, the real challenge was going to be evading the shinigami. I was in for a rough night.

- - - -

Rin Tsubokura was spinning in his chair as alarms blared in every corner of the 12th division. "AKON, AKON. WE HAVE AN ENERGY SIGNATURE IN KARAKURA!", Rin said with urgency.

Akon, a tall horned shinigami was contacting Mayuri Kurotsuchi, "I'm already on it!"

While the others were dancing around frantically Hiyosu, the oddest of the three in charge of sensors, was sweating beads.

"The arrancar have appeared!!!"

- - - - - - - - -

Next: Chapter 1 – A Rough Night

Thank you for reading the prologue of my new story. If you liked it, why don't you tell me how? Send a review and tell me all about it.


	2. Chapter 1 One Rought Night

Compelled Betrayal

Chapter 1 – A Rough Night

– – – –

I thought that a more secluded space would give me a chance to collect myself. The only place I could detect no presences in was a section of forested park. I slumped against a tree and relaxed myself. Sleep seemed like a good idea. I was tired as hell, but anyone would be tired after dodging Barrigan's axe.

I could tell that night in Karakura was ending, and it wouldn't be long till the sun broke through the sky. I drifted asleep, tired. I could give a damn about shinigami another time.

The problem was, they gave a damn. As I drifted, I heard the shear of sword leaving it's scabbard. I managed to crack my eyes open to see a young boy with white hair. His sword pointing at my throat.

"You're under arrest, arrancar.", the young boy said. He looked younger than me, and I glanced at him condescendingly.

"Blow off, kid. I'm not in the mood to play.", it seemed to have an affect on him. A vein popped in his forehead, and I smirked cockily in his face.

"I am not a kid. Captain of the tenth division, Toshiro Hitsugaya!", the kid seemed to get off on acting like a grown up. I laughed it at him for a while, "Come on kid, I need a break. Can you go play elsewhere?"

I felt a sudden spike in the kid's reiatsu, and I realized that he wasn't joking. His sword, formerly pointed at my throat, sliced the trunk of the tree right above my head. The tree fell in a heap, and I began to take the kid more seriously. Pinned between the trunk and the kid's sword, I had no outlet of escape.

"Right... whaddya want kid?", I asked, squinting my eyes. I wasn't looking for trouble, but a little sleep would be nice.

"What is your purpose in coming here, arrancar?", the small fry aked. I had really no clue on an answer. I guess that was all I could say. "I... I don't know really.", I replied.

"Don't play dumb, arrancar.", he seemed to disbelieve me. Great.

"Look, I'm not here for trouble.", I slowly stood up with my hands raised. His sword followed, staying close to my neck, "Just leave me alone shinigami, or else I'll have to kill you."

It seemed to be the words the white haired kid was looking for. He swung his sword in a deadly arc, and I had to jump behind the stump to evade. Pulling out my own Zanpakutō, I cut the base of the trunk. I then kicked it, and the remains of the trunk slipped off the base and maintained a horizontal path through the air. The kid wasn't on the other side of the of the trunk, not by any means at all! His sword was pressed against my throat. I was sure that it would break skin had my hierro been a little weaker.

"Your name, arrancar.", that damned kid asked me in a stone serious voice. I had no choice but to reply, "Former fraccion of his majesty Barrigan and former member of Aizen's army, Ggio Vegas. Vegas is fine shinigami."

"Aizen?", the kid seemed to recognize the name.

"That's right. Aizen.", as I said this, his sword pressed harder on my throat. It seemed like this kid had a past with Aizen.

"What is your relationship with Aizen!", he was quite demanding, but I wasn't complaining given the circumstance.

"I dunno, I was scheduled for execution. I guess me and him aren't on the friendly side.", the kid seemed to let up on his sword. It gave me an airway to breath through at the very least. I thought I was home free to get away until he knocked me square in the back of my head. The moment I had hit the ground, I rubbed the area I was hit reflexively. He then gave me the deadliest glance I had ever seen. His ice-blue eyes stared into my defiant yellow eyes.

"You are under arrest, arrancar. You will be brought in to Soul Society for questioning.", the silly kid said.

"Over my dead body!", I gained distance from the kid with sonido and appeared at the end of the park. I charged into the streets, and I could feel him closing in. He was fast... Did he say he was a captain? I was beginning to believe he wasn't some punk kid. I guess standing my ground was the best option. I wasn't about to let some kid beat me.

I stopped in an alley, and pulled my Zanpakutō from my sheath just in time to block an incoming attack from the kid. Steel clashed with steel when our Zanpakutō met. I was fortunate in the sense that he didn't seem to implement any martial arts into his fighting style. I smiled at his unrefined style, and landed swift kick in his stomach. It forced him to gasp for air, and while he was doing so I sliced my Zanpakutō towards his chest.

My sword found it's mark, "Take that shinigami!"

The cut was shallow to my disappointment. The strike seemed to make him take me more seriously, "Sit upon the Frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

His sword had changed! I realized that this was the shikai Aizen lectured all arrancar about. As he swung his newly formed sword, the air grew cold. I decided not to let the shinigami show me the abilities of his release. I used sonido to close the space between us, and aimed for his lungs. He moved, to my unsatisfaction.

I then noticed a flake of snow drop on my arm. The shinigami seemed confident for some reason. I shifted from confident to confused. I then thought it was a bluff, and stepped forward. The problem is my foot wouldn't move. It was incased in ice, but it wasn't the only limb incased in ice. Both my feet, and arms were sprouting ice crystals. That kid then slashed his sword, and a large flow of ice in the shape of a dragon intercepted my incapacitated body. It was really damn cold! I could still see his smarmy face. His next words really pissed me off!

"So, that was the maximum power of an arrancar.", the kid spouted cockily, "I guess this war will run smoothly." The kid walked up to me, and examined my face. I was going to make him bleed. I managed, with one of my arms, to break free of the ice. I grabbed his collar, and lifted him off the ground. He was surprised that I was able to break his weak technique. With his look of confidence gone, I completely broke free of the ice and smashed his face in with my fist.

"Don't ever underestimate me shinigami."

Boy, did he seemed surprised. I was satisfied that he was taking me seriously. I unlodged my sword from the remains of the ice, and struck the supposed captain. He retreated a few meters away from me with a small cut.

"What was your name again arrancar?", Toshiro asked me. I was surprised he asked. I decided to fill the kid's ego.

"Former 18th arrancar in Sousuke Aizen's army and former loyal follower of his majesty Barrigan Luisbarn, Ggio Vegas.", I said. He looked at me as he hadn't done before in this fight, with respect. I decided that he was a worthy opponent as well, and gave him my respect.

"Alright shinigami. Let's fight seriously now.", I wiped the blood from my Zanpakutō and grasped the blade with my mouth, **"Bite off! Tigre Estoque!"**

"That is!?", Toshiro asked. I wasn't going to smile at his ignorance. I simply told him what I had become, "This is my Resurrección. It is the full release of my hollow power. Don't compare it to your Zanpakutō shinigami. I will give you a hands on demonstration if you want."

If anything had been increased in my Resurrección, it was my agility. He barely registered the fact that I had cut him already. He didn't even notice that I was behind him either!

When his shoulder exploded into a bloody mess, I was sure that he realized that he was going to lose.

"Don't worry shinigami, I don't plan on killing you. I just want to be left alone.", I truthfully said. He looked behind him, his eyes wide open. He took notice of my release-form. I was covered in stripes that were painted on white armor made of hollow shell. I had two weapons attacked to my wrists.

Just as I was about to leave, the kid had to make further trouble for himself, "Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."

When I heard his words, I asked myself if he was serious. I could feel his increased powers, and they were at the same level as mine. I turned to see what he had become. Encased in ice-bound wings, he was a sight to behold. I tensed, and readied myself for action as he charged. My unmatched speed seemed to trump his abilities as he sliced through air. I ricocheted off the walls and sliced through his left wing. He managed to glance my leg as I whizzed through the air. True to his ability, the leg started to freeze, but I was able to break free. I noticed his wing was already repaired as well. To make matters worse, I detected another presence in the area. I was sure he was going to be receiving back up soon.

Things seemed grim, but I wasn't going to die here. I used my superior speed to surprise him with a strong kick to his head. I was successful in knocking him out for a short period of time, while I escaped. I ran as fast as I possibly could, which in my released state was more than the white haired kid.

The sun finally broke sky when I arrived at a place that was suitable for rest. It was a shack made completely of wood, and for some reason, reiatsu was suppressed in the area around this shack. I chose a spot behind the entrance of the shack and hit the floor. I resealed my Resurrección, and sheathed my sword. After that, I went out like a light.

About time.

- - - -

Review please.

Next Chapter – The Urahara Shop


	3. Chapter 2 The Urahara Shop

Compelled Betrayal

Chapter 2 – The Urahara Shop

- - - -

Later that day, I awoke to the presence of two children. One had bright red hair and very nasty disposition, the other was less nasty and had black hair. The red kid was messing with me in my sleep. When I realized what they were doing, I yelled angrily, "What the hell!? What is it with kids and this town?"

Ururu and Jinta scrambled into the shack, and I was left there. These kids were human, no doubt. They must have had some sort of spiritual powers. I scratched my temples, and walked in after them. They would pay for messing around with me.

Inside the shop I was greeted by a delighted voice, "Welcome to the Urahara shop! How may I, Tessai, serve you!"

"Uh yeah... What?", I said. Tessai seemed to take note of what I was wearing. His tone seemed to change drastically, "I'm sorry, you're kind is not welcome in this store. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Another voice entered the scene. It was a man with a fisher's cap. He seemed to be in an exceptionally jolly mood, "Now, now Tessai. We won't turn a customer away based on how they look."

The man shifted his jolly look to a serious glance, "How can I help you."

"I'm a bit confused to tell the truth. I was never told shinigami ran shops. A glass of water would be a nice start.", I yawned and stretched. Tessai cautiously filled a glass full of water at the command of the fisherman. Tessai then slammed it down on a table, almost shattering it. His face seemed to remain the same even though it was obvious he was angry. Urahara gesture for me to sit, and so I did. Shortly after, he too pulled a chair up to the table to sit.

"Now what are you doing around these parts?", Urahara asked me. I concentrated my attention to him, "Just looking for a place to rest, do you sell that here?" Urahara seemed to become irritable, "A place to sleep, and spy?"

Was this guy serious? He then seemed to shift back to his happier mood, "No, no! Forget about that, I can tell that you're a reject!"

"What did you say?", this man seemed to think that I was weak.

"Aizen didn't want you anymore! It's obvious! What I don't understand is... why are you not dead?", Urahara rubbed his chin, in deep thought. What he was thinking was none of my business, "Yeah, I was on the verge of execution. What's it to you?", I left the seat and walked towards the shop door. Urahara and Tessai watched me exit.

"I bet you're tired!", Urahara said like a quirky old man. It certainly caught my fine attention, but only because I was quite tired, "I sure am."

Urahara weighed the options carefully. I could feel the distrust, but wasn't that normal?

"You can stay here. Not for free you know. I will have you work hard. I have a business to operate after all!", Urahara seemed genuine. I needed to confirm something, "I want immunity from the shinigami."

"Done!", Urahara reached his hand out and gestured for a shake. I walked back into the shop, and humored him with my hand. At last, the tension seemed to disappear.

- - - - 8 painstaking hours later

It was the worst job ever! I was set scrubbing the floor! I'm a killing machine not a slave!

I worked till the shop was spotless. The dusty wooden floor now seemed polished. Confident with my work, I called to Urahara.

"Shinigami? I'm finished. Where can I sleep?", I called. Tessai cracked through the door. He checked my work thoroughly, "Good work. Renji does a better job in my opinion." Tessai signaled me to follow him. I had no reason not to. So I strolled through a few rooms until I came to a stairway. Tessai signaled me to walk down, "This place is safe, comfortable, and large. Enjoy your stay."

Fair enough. I headed down the stairs. It took a damn while, but I finally the entrance to... A large rocky canyon with open space. He had this in his basement!?

At least there was a bedroll near the entrance. I dropped on the roll nearly immediately.

Finally, some well needed rest.

- - - The next morning.

I awoke from a peaceful sleep, more peaceful than I could have ever in Las Noches. That Urahara character's promise seemed to have been fufilled for the most part. I stretched and left the ragged bed roll to explore the canyon. To my surprise, the canyon strangely resembled the open space inside the dome of Las Noches. Since I detected no other presences, I was able to hone my skills in the wide open.

The first part of my regiment was a test of strength. There were a few large rocks in the vicinity, and they would be wonderful punching bags. I loosened up and let one of my fists fly.

The rock exploded at the force of my swing. I wasn't getting rusty. I soon realized that I wasn't the only person in the open space. Urahara seemed to be relaxing under the rays of the false sun. He was waving a fan to cool himself, "Well look at that. Seems you have some strength."

"Urahara-san, thanks again.", I was sure to show him my appreciation. After all, this was the best sleep I had in... ever! I continued my training regiment on another rock, and successfully smashed it. I ignored the shinigami, but I couldn't help but feel that he was observing my ability level.

"Say, Vega. I have a special request.", Urahara was already beside me with a hand on his hat. He was fast, I tensed preparing for the worst, "What is it?"

"This is the first time I have ever seen an arrancar as complete as you. Can I test your strength personally?", Urahara said with a smile.

I untensed seeing that it was a friendly gesture, "Why not? I need combat practice too."

Urahara walked away a bit, and turned to face me. He pulled a sword from his cane, and I too pulled my short sword from it's sheath, "The rules are simple, Ggio. If one of us receives injury, the other will stop." I nodded, and Urahara had a gleaming grin, "Take it easy on me, Ggio!"

Whatever it was, I had no time to reflect on what he said. He was the fast. Faster than Barrigan-sama! I had just enough time to shift my sword to a defensive posture before his first strike clashed against my blade.

"I see.", Urahara calculated. He was already behind me. I turned around and brought my blade to bare. He was already gone, that sly bastard. I felt him take a swing at me from behind so I pulled a fast one on him. I was sure he had never seen sonido in his pathetic shinigami life. When I halted at where he should have been, he was gone. He was behind me again. I realized if I had repeated the tactic I had just commenced that he would expect it. I tried something different. I sheathed my sword and backflipped. He wasn't expecting that I was sure! I landed behind him, and gabbed his neck. Using my weight, I threw him over my shoulders and on to the ground. I then unsheathed my sword, and struck at his stomach for a quick victory.

My hopes for a quick victory were stolen. The Urahara I Disembowled was nothing but a doll. An inflatable no doubt. I looked around to find the 'real' Urahara.

"Portable Gigai.", he appeared at the doll and stretched its tattered remains, "A helpful tool, is it not?"

"It's stupid! come on!", I said dead serious. He wanted a fight, but this was turning into a little game. Urahara waved his fan to hush me, "Alright, alright. I can see that you're set to kill. It was a silly experiment anyways."

I raised my sword once again, and a confident smile graced face. My brows furrowed, and my body tense.

Urahara raised his sword, "Cry, Benehime."

I was struck by a lightning fast phase of red. I could feel it against my skin. If it were not for my hierro, I would have been cut in half.

"Alright, that's enough for now.", Urahara put his Zanpakutō back into his cane. I stood still, and my face was frozen. I was still trying to register what happened. I then knew that if he had fully used that ability, I would have died.

- - - -

I thought about our battle while I sat on the bed roll. Was Urahara lording his power over me? I would show him next time. He hadn't seen my full strength after all.

Tessai walked down the stairs from the Urahara Shop. In his hand was a platter with a liquid I had never seen before in two small cups.

Tessai sat on the ground beside me crossing his legs. The platter was still perfectly balanced on his hand. He grabbed on of the drinks, and handed it to me, "Take it." I did as he asked, but refused to drink it, "What is this? Poison?!"

Tessai grabbed the drink from me, and forced it down my throat. As I coughed and choked, his expression remained the same. "What the hell was that for!?", it was sweet no doubt, but I would have rather not had it. "Iced tea, many truly healthful benefits to its consumption.", Tessai stared me down. His eyes were covered by shades, but I could feel his distrusting gaze, "So what do you want, shinigami?"

"A man to man talk. That is all.", Tessai slurped his tea. I just tossed my glass to the dust, much to his chagrin. He began his talk with an explanation of how things ran in the Urahara Shop, "Since you are a more permanent guest than most, I will set down some rules. Rule number one, clean up after yourself. The second, no tomfoolery. We do not need another Jinta. Rule three, no one but I can punish Jinta for his behavior. If I see you lay one hand on the boy...", Tessai stifled a cough, "Rule number four, all tasks given will be adequately served under pain of death. Rule five, no messing with the shop owner's experimental toys. Rule number six, dinner is at nine o'clock p.m. Sharp tonight. Curry is the main course."

I was uninterested in this, "Is that all?"

Tessai pointed towards the stairs, "Urahara wishes to talk with you." I moved my ass, and went straight to the stairs. Tessai watched my every movement. He was going to get paranoid like this.

I had no intention of killing them in their sleep. I might hold on to that idea....

Walking up the stairs, I found myself back into the Urahara shop. I walked into the next room to find Urahara sitting on a green mat. He was waving his fan around. "What is it, Urahara-'san'.", I said putting an accent on the honoriffics. He obviously caught the gesture. He set his fan down on the floor beside him, and rested his hands on his lap, "Ggio Vega, I'll make this short. I don't see you as a spy, and I can tell based on your vitals that you certainly are not lying to me. So I ask you, will you fight for us? Against Aizen, against the arrancar, and more importantly against the second Espada?"

I hesitated, this guy didn't know how scary his majesty was. Wait just a moment though, "How did you know his rank?"

Urahara bellowed a laugh, and explained it carefully, "Unlike you, there are spies for both sides. We still don't know specifics."

"Fine, shinigami. I will fight for you, but I won't fight Barrigan.", it wasn't that I wouldn't, its that I couldn't.

Urahara nodded, and rose from his seated position. He extended a hand as a gesture of trust. I did what had to be done. I shook his hand. Urahara tipped his hat, "Welcome aboard."

I seemed to enjoy the prospect of being employed. I grinned brightly as our hands left the clasp.

- - - -

I was set to my chores the next day. Tessai mumbled and nearly broke the sliding door when Urahara appointed me as the shop clerk. I was also given some new clothing. I was dissapointed to know it was nearly the same thing Tessai wore. White shirt, black pants, black shoes, and an apron. I would kill myself if Carias ever saw me like this. He never shuts up about anything.

Not that it mattered or anything, it seems like things won't return to normal. My sentence was final, and only by the pity of his majesty was I allowed to survive.

On another note, my first customer finally entered the shop. She was a short female. Cute to say the least, but her head looked like a turnip. "Welcome to the Urahara Shop...", I unenthusiastically said, "What can I help you with..."

Again with the sword to my throat! She had pulled out her sword and was now threatening me. I registered nothing she said, and pushed her sword out of my face, "I don't order inventory, ma,am. I just sell it.", I lazily pointed to the back, "If you would like to order something, go tell the manager."

Rukia Kuchiki was confused. This person in front of her felt like a hollow. Even her scanner went through the roof as soon as she entered the shop, "What did you do with Urahara!?"

It seemed to me that this shinigami was trying to start something. I wasn't up to it though, "You're cute..." Seemed to work as the woman seemed to drop the act. Just in the knick of time too, Urahara walked out of the door scratching his head, "Ah, Rukia. Good to see you. Did you get acquianted with my new employee?"

"Urahara! Why do you have a hollow working at your shop!", the girl asked. She was visibly flustered. Urahara pulled her to the side, and whispered to her. After that she grabbed a package and left.

"Urahara-san, who was that girl?", I asked. I wasn't infatuated...

"She's a regular. Rukia Kuchiki. I didn't expect her here to early. Sorry for putting you in that situation.", Urahara said sincerely. I just shrugged and continued my duties.

The morning was uneventful at most. It wasn't until a particular shinigami ran through the door.

"Urahara! It's urgent.", she yelled loudly. I could hear Urahara startle. That shinigami was hot...

I asked myself quickly, why were shinigami women more attractive than arrancar women? My thought was interrupted as Urahara bust through the door, "Yuroichi? What is it?"

"The Espada have revealed themselves, and Orihime and Chad have engaged them!", Yoruichi Shihōin called desparately. In my opinion, it was the fastest I had ever seen Urahara move.

"Vega! Time to prove your worth.", Urahara yelled. I nodded, "Right behind you, boss..."

- - - -

Review time!

Next Chapter – Conquistadore Revista


	4. Chapter 3 Conquistadore Revista

Compelled Betrayal

Chapter 3 – Conquistadore Revista

Gagboy – It isn't set in stone. I chose Rukia so I could draw in more readers. Rukia has a larger fan base you know. I might drop the pairing all together. I'm not a romance based writer after all. I enjoy plots that make the reader think for themselves. Some might catch hints on who the perpetrator is early on, or I might hint at the location of something indirectly.

I don't see what you mean by grammar. Can I ask you a favor? Perhaps you could choose a few sentences and correct them in a review. It would really help me advance my writing ability!

AkatsukiFerret- That is the best thing someone has ever told me. Thanks a bunch!

- - - -

My speed was always my greatest suit. I was praised for being the fastest Fraccion to ever grace Las Noches, and took pride in it. Yoruichi Shihōin, and Urahara Kisuke broke that small sliver of pride I had when I began to fall behind. Sonido was quick, there is no doubt about it, but shunpo was in a class of its own.

The distance we had to traverse was short. In under five minutes Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, and I were in the war field. In the center of a large park, a moderately sized crater was present in the area. A pair of incapacitated bodies littered the ground. Kisuke walked up to one of the bodies and attempted to communicate with her. She was out like a light, and I could tell the other body was out cold too. Yoruichi Shihōin had already engaged one of the two arrancar that were closer to the crater.

"Vega, what can you tell me about those two Espada?", Urahara asked me. I was more than happy to check. I focused on both of them, and I could tell who they were immediately.

"Those guys are espada alright... The big one is Yammy Raiga. His temper is only matched by his power. The small guy is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I don't know much about him, but I do know that he is on the top.", I knew deep in my heart that this battle would probably fall to the invaders. Urahara was strong no doubt, but these guys were on a different level.

Urahara grabbed his sword from his sheath as Yuroichi dealt a few strikes to Yammy. He fell to his knees when the woman dealt a nasty blow to his midrift. Yammy seemed to be removed from the fight for a moment.

Ulquiorra grew weary of Yammy's stupidity. He watched as his comrade fell to the ground to catch his breath. His eyes wandered around the battlefield to calculate the strength of the reinforcements that had just arrived. "Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihōin, and...", Ulquiorra hesitated a moment, "are my eyes deceiving me?"

He was of course looking at me. I shivered when his cold green eyes met mine. His stare seemed to wrench my soul from its container. He was indeed an espada, but not just any espada. He was numero cuatro, or otherwise known as the 'Fourth Espada'. The word made my head spin. He was truly a enigma to be feared.

I could see concern in Urahara's face, but It was nothing like fear. I was just glad that my boss wasn't a wuss.

Ulquiorra took a few moments to register my form in his mind. "I see. I don't understand why you are 'here', but fate has its ways. Another interesting appearance to report to Aizen.", Ulquiorra turned his attention back to Urahara. His sword was drawn and ready for combat, "Aizen? Report? I'm not going to let you do that."

"Trash", Ulquiorra's hand left his pockets and he began walking. Urahara tensed. I could feel the tension in the air. It was as if death was expecting new arrivals.

When the gap between the two spanned no less than 10 feet, I intervened. I realized as I activated sonido that it would have done no good, but I did anyways. What went through my mind at that moment was unclear to even myself. My fist lodged itself clear into Ulquiorra's face, but to my dissapointment, he did not budge an inch. He stood still, his face remaining in the same expression for several moments.

Then he grabbed my hand. His face then turned toward mine, and he seemed curious. A sickly smile creased his face as he reprimanded me, "Are you frightened?" My eyes widened in fear. It was true that I was scared, but I reacted anyways. It was a foolish attempt on my part, and it seemed I would bare the consequence.

"Good.", Ulquiorra raised his free hand and a powerful green orb encased his hand, "Know this feeling, and embrace it."

My heart raced for the third time in this godforsaken existence. His cero would destroy me if it made contact, and it was almost fully charged. Though I would have died in this encounter, another force would save my life.

"Scream! Benehime!", a familiar flash of red intercepted Ulquiorra's arm. It effectively destroyed the cero, and left his arm sleeveless. "You forgot about me didn't you.", Urahara mocked. Ulquiorra slung my body to the side and engaged Urahara. His sword met Urahara's in martial combat.

I, however, landed on the ground in a heap. I picked myself up and cursed my weak body. I watched as Urahara gracefully clashed with Ulquiorra, though it was clear that Ulquiorra had the advantage.

Though I probably could not match an espada with my level of power, I could at least gather enough energy to hurt him. It is common knowledge that the longer you charge a cero or bala, the stronger it will be. Since Ulquiorra was distracted, I decided to focus my energy into a all or nothing ability. My hands clasped to channel energy better. I began gathering my energy into a cero. I would have to trust that Urahara could hold him off long enough for me to finish.

While I was gathering strength, Urahara seemed to be on even footing with the espada. Their levels seemed perfectly matched. "We're not getting anywhere... Ulquiorra was it?", a small smile cracked from the side of Urahara's mouth. Ulquiorra returned the grin, "Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the twelfth division. I have heard that your abilities are unmatched.", Ulquiorra parried another swing from Urahara. "Oh! It's nice to hear that I am well known in Hueco Mundo.", Kisuke smiled as he withdrew back a couple of meter. He let loose another red shroud of energy which was cut by Ulquiorra's sword. Ulquiorra frowned and sighed, "If this is the limit of your ability then perhaps it is time to end this fight." Ulquiorra gathered green energy into his fist, and fired a quick moving projectile. Urahara was surprised, and unable to dodge.

The area around him exploded and the ground shook a little. Yuroichi, now done with Yammy, quickly glanced at the explosion and smiled. She reassured me that Urahara was still alive. When the smoke cleared, a thick wall of blood prevented the attack. I could see the surprise in Ulquiorra's face. Urahara clarified, "Blood Mist Shield. It prevents weaker attacks." Ulquiorra was unaffected by the remark, and instead activated his full reiatsu, "I see. How interesting. I underestimated you Kisuke Urahara." Ulquiorra charged at Kisuke with unmatched speed. His sword was just barely dodged by Urahara's shunpo. It wasn't fast enough, because just as he reappeared, Ulquiorra was already behind him. Urahara had just enough time to block the attack.

Ulquiorra was just too strong! Kisuke could no longer fight on even grounds. Kisuke had one thing Ulquiorra didn't though, "Alright then. Plan B." Urahara grabbed Ulquiorra's hand firmly. Cifer shrugged the useless gesture and raised his free hand to end the battle by piercing Urahara. Just as Ulquiorra was going for the finishing blow, a massive pink cero grabbed his attention. Kisuke let go at just the right time as the cero collided with Ulquiorra. It completely shredded the landscape in a straight path.

I gasped for air. The amount of energy needed for a cero that strong was incredible. It was an all or nothing shot after all. Urahara appeared by me, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Incredible.", said a voice from the cloud of dust, "That must have drained you completely."

Ulquiorra appeared from the dust. It seemed he was injured from the cero, but it was not enough at all. He was still alive, and ready to slaughter us both, "Ggio Vega... How interesting. It seems I was wrong about your level of strength... If I had known you weren't trash I would have chosen you. A pitiful shame you ended up on the wrong side of this war."

Urahara tensed, and prepared for another assault. I put a hand on his shoulder, "I called the first blow, let me call the last." Urahara nodded and smiled. I didn't offer to hold Ulquiorra off because I could, I did it to give Urahara some time for one of his tricks.

Unsheathing my sword, I grabbed the blade with my teeth and clasped my hands together, "**Bite Off, Tigre Estoque."**

Urahara seemed surprised. Anyone who had just witnessed their first Resurrección would be! My moment of glory was upon me.

Whether I fell or lived, I would fight. Ulquiorra remained unimpressed, "I am tired of this resistance. My mission is to gauge Kurosaki Ichigo. Step aside."

"Like I would do that!", I charged with my increase of agility.

"Then die.", Ulquiorra stood still as the gap between him and I closed. A look of disgust graced his visage. When my square blades met his single unreleased Zanpakutō it was obvious who the victor was. My blades were severed, and they fell to the ground with a thump. Ulquiorra had destroyed my weapons, and to add injury to insult, I was struck through my rib cage. He pierced my left lung completely, and I struggled to breath air. Using the last of my energy, I retreated a distance and fell to my knees.

Urahara realized the urgency of the situation, but he was met with bad circumstances. He was nearly done with his incantation, but I was unable to hold the espada off long enough for him to finish. Ulquiorra finished his fight by interrupting Urahara's Hadō.

In fact, he did more than interrupt a Hadō spell. Ulquiorra made sure that Urahara was given a fatal blow across his chest. Urahara fell to the ground lifeless.

If I could have screamed, I would have. Yuroichi realized a moment too late, and failed to stop the attack.

The battle was over. The espada had won, and the casualty rate was high. Ulquiorra turned his attention to Yuroichi. Since she had rendered Yammy incapacitated, she was the only opponent left on the battlefield.

"Then perhaps you will tell me where Ichigo Kurosaki is?", the nightmare spoke. Yuroichi prepared to fight, but just as they were about to clash, Tessai Tsukabishi intervened. "Hadō 63, Raikōhō!"

A large lightning bolt blasted Ulquiorra, and it gave Tessai enough time to prepare another spell, "Yuroichi! Get them closer together!"

"Right!", she replied. She grabbed Chad and Inoue, and placed them beside Urahara. Tessai gathered a massive amount of energy. More than I could ever gather. He then used a spell forbidden to those in Soul Society, "Jikanteishi!"

I could see the area around the pile of bodies flux. It seemed as if time had stopped. Tessai began to focus another large amount of reiatsu, but Ulquiorra had already recovered. He launched himself at Tessai. Tessai had no time to say the final words. Ulquiorra was just too fast!

I realized deeply that they wouldn't survive. It was hopeless, except for one thing. That bastard Ulquiorra forgot about me.

I placed myself firmly between Ulquiorra and the retreating team. Although my wounds were still bleeding, I was still able to move. It was strange, the short moment before Ulquiorra cut me down I was unable to fear death.

I had finally realized why I had feared death the first two times in my life. I feared dieing those times because I would have died without honor. This was different. If I died here, I would have died doing something important.

His sword rammed through me. I was sure he was expecting to go right through me, because when he was stopped his his tracks he had quite a look on his face.

"Kukanten'i", Tessai yelled. In an instant, they were gone. I felt relieved that they were safe. Urahara looked worse than me after all, for now anyways.

"Why?", Ulquiorra asked me. I grinned sheepishly at his question. He obviously did not understand what sacrifice was. I replied the only way I could, "I don't even understand it."

His sword withdrew from me, and I fell to the ground. Blood ran down my face, and I could feel a pool of my own blood begin to form. Ulquiorra mused for a moment, and walked over to Yammy.

"It's time to return to Aizen.", Ulquiorra said to the deceivingly incapcitated Yammy. The large arrancar stretched and yawned, "Huh? Ulquiorra? Did you kill them all while I was out?" Ulquiorra simply chuckled, "You fool, they ran like trash. Of course I couldn't kill them."

Ulquiorra tapped the air, and a garganta opened in plain view in the park. Yammy and Ulquiorra stepped into the portal. I could see Ulquiorra glance at me before the portal closed.

Again I was alone. I guess now would be as good a time as any to get some shut-eye. A long eternal slumber awaited me.

- - - -

Meanwhile, at Las Noches. Ulquiorra had just arrived in the center meeting room. In this room, a total of twenty shrouded forms graced the main room.

"Ulquiorra, please give us your report.", Aizen demanded. The others in the room waited patiently. Some wanted action, others wanted information. It was clear though that the room was full of arrancar who had anticipated this single report. Ulquiorra responded to the prior demand, "As you wish, Lord Aizen."

Ulquiorra removed his eye, carefully holding it in his hand. When he crushed it, a brilliant light dazzled in the room. The arrancar watched the events. There were mixed emotions to the events that occurred. When the prejection ended, a few choice words moved from the lips of certain arrancar.

"I thought you killed that stealing punk Barrigan! What the hell is going on?", Grimmjow yelled. Barrigan ignored the rant of the 6th espada.

"He sacraficed himself.", Halibel commended, "Courageous at any rate. May his death come painlessly."

"Poor Vega...", Avirama sighed. Barrigan's other fraccion quietly mourned to themselves.

Kufong was also present in the room. A bead of sweat moved down his face. Ggio wasn't dead after all.

Grimmjow was nervous himself. He had put his life on the line to frame the little punk only to find out he was still alive. Grimmjow thought a moment. He then moved to Kufong and whispered something in his ear, "Get everyone ready. It's time to clean the mess up."

Kufong nodded, and disappeared.

Aizen was in deep thought, "Tell me Ulquiorra. Why did you not seek Kurosaki Ichigo out?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and replied. "You excellency, If I had stayed any longer, I might have had to deal with more reinforcements. The only viable course of action was retreat."

Aizen remained unchanged, "I see. Very well. I trust that you will accomplish the mission at a later date."

Ulquiorra nodded, "If it is your wish."

Aizen sent Ulquiorra away. The other arrancar in the room began bickering amongst each other until Grimmjow gave Aizen a piece of his mind.

"That candy-ass Ulquiorra couldn't even finish the job! I could do a much better job than he can! Send me on that same mission, and I will bring Kurosaki's head on a platter!", Grimmjow seemed to convince the rest of the espada. Aizen calculated the possible outcomes of Grimmjow's request.

"I will give you a try, Jaegerjaquez. Do not fail me."

- - - -

Next time – Squad 4's Ultimate Dilemma


	5. Chapter 4 Squad 4's Ultimate Dilemma

Compelled Betrayal

Squad 4's Ultimate Dilemma

- - - -

Hours after the crushing defeat, Urahara returned to the scene of the battle. Although he incurred massive wounds, he was alive thanks to Tessai's quick work.

He wasn't here for a rematch though. He was here to pick up the body of a friend.

He scoured the park for Ggio hoping that he would still be alive. Urahara owed him that much. Though as the search continued he could find no sign of a corpse.

He spent all day searching, but didn't find a single trace. He dropped on the ground to reminisce. Yuroichi sat down beside him, "He did what was best for all of us."

Urahara nodded. He was visibly depressed, and it worried Yuroichi dearly. A depressing silence fell over them both.

"He isn't dead.", Urahara reasoned, "There would be a corpse somewhere. Since there isn't a trace of his spiritual remains in the air, I know that he did not make the trip to hell." Yuroichi braced for the worst, "You mean they might have taken him back?"

Urahara seemed to perk up, "I understand now! I know exactly where he is!" Urahara was enlightened, and seemed glad. Yuroichi seemed confused, "And where it that?" Urahara picked a medical device from off the ground. He raised it close to Yuroichi, "Look what I found."

It was clear that it was a medical device used by the fourth squadron in emergency situations. Yuroichi now knew what was going on, "The fourth squadron... So you think they took him back to soul society!?" Urahara nodded, "That's correct. What they do with him there is beyond my control."

Yuroichi had a few guesses on what they would do with him after he became conscious, "Torture, Labor, or Execution."

Urahara nodded, "We need to stage a rescue operation. I would ask Ichigo to help out, but I haven't got a clue where he is..."

Yuroichi rose from her seated position amongst the grass, "The Vizard? Perhaps they have gotten to him."

"That's my best guess. It would explain why he wasn't here during the battle with those arrancar. Personally, I'm glad he wasn't here. I was nearly killed at half my full strength. Ichigo would have been decimated.", Urahara seemed worried. He knew what was going on with Ichigo. It was the same thing that happened with the Vizard, "He's out of my hands now. Shinji is a good teacher at any rate. We have more important things to focus on. My informant tells me that we will have a new problem soon."

Yuroichi looked at Urahara questioningly, "Who is this informant you rant about all the time?"

Urahara seemed hesitant at disclosing that information, "Well... Let's say that a good scientist always has a few tricks up his sleeve and friends in high places."

"Spill the beans, Kisuke!"

"Right... I made a deal with a certain arrancar. An exchange of technology for information. Nothing top secret.", Urahara regretted it deeply, but information is a vital step to winning this war, "His name is Szayel Aporro Granz. A master scientist. He has discovered many things that I would never even glanced at. The best part? He hates Aizen as much as you or I."

Urahara became lost in thought for awhile. Yuroichi noticed the setting sun, and decided to call it a day, "Alright Kisuke, time to return. I will contact Unohana and see what I can do to halt the sentence."

Urahara seemed at ease, "Thank you... "

Yuroichi smiled, and flashed away. Leaving Urahara to his own devices.

"I forgot to tell her the problem. Perhaps later..."

- - - -

It was cold in this place. Cold and plain. The walls were white, and undecorated. I could feel the hate and distrust in the room I was in. Not to mention my head hurt like hell. Wait... was this hell?

For an arrancar it was. I did not realize where the hell it was until I sat up from the operating table. The sign in the room proved that I was in a hospital room. I noticed that I had stitches all across my body. Not only that, the clothing that I was wearing was gone. It was replaced by a white robe. The white clothing certainly beat the green clothing Urahara made me wear. I had never worn anything but white before, and was uncomfortable wearing anything else. I also sported chains. Not ordinary chains mind you, but chains that drained my abilities.

Wardrobe aside, this place was definitely a shinigami festering hole. I could feel their presences everywhere. Most of them were weak, but I could feel one signature that made me cringe.

I could feel his twisted reiatsu permeate the whole building. It felt like the sound of nails grinding on the wall. At least he wasn't 'here'. Well, not yet anyways, but I certainly wasn't going to be here when he came.

First came the chains. They were tight, but If they thought that a little chain could stop me they were seriously high. I pulled my arm as tightly as I could against the chain to my left arm. It buckled a little, but did not give way. I did the same with my right arm to no avail. This chain was no ordinary chain. I began to think of other ways to remove chains other than by brute force.

"Um, hello? Is anyone here?", an innocent voice sounded. It made me jump until I realized it was a weaker shinigami.

"Do you wanna die?", I asked the boy. He was a little shorter than I, with a harmless disposition. He seemed to shake at the sound of my voice. Wonderful! This kid could be useful!

"Take these chains off, and I wont kill you!", I lied. I would kill at least one shinigami before I scrammed.

"S-sorry, I don't want to die, but I can't let you out of the chains. Captain Kurotsuchi would kill me...", the kid seemed disoriented. He was holding a box of bandages, and a few surgical tools.

"What's your name shinigami?", I asked in a sub-human voice. I terrified the living shit out of the poor sod. He was so petrified that he refused to walk any closer. He eventually gathered enough courage to speak his name though, "S-s-seventh s-seat of the f-fourth s-squad..."

"Spit it out worm!", I yelled. The poor guy dropped to his knees in fear. He covered his head in reflex, "Hanataro Yamada! Please don't kill me!"

Fun. This kid was scared of anything I did. Though the time for fun was over, I needed to leave this wretched place fast, "Man you're gullible. I don't even feel like killing you anymore."

Hanataro scrambled up and walked over to the table I was on, "Your wounds, may I check them pretty please?"

"Break the chains, and I might."

"I can't do that. Captain Mayuri will..."

I grabbed his collar and lifted him as far as I could with the chains attached, "I don't give a damn about what he wants. I'm the one making demands!", I got him where I wanted him. He was in my grasp now. The fickle little shinigami broke down, and pleaded for his life.

"Alright! Alright! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything you want!", Hanataro gasped for air. I pointed to the chains. When I let him down, he did just as I had asked.

Sweet freedom, "Thanks kid, you're alright."

He was still shivering, but he had given me what I wanted. Now there was only one thing left to do. Haul ass out of here.

- - - -

My escape could have gone better. It seemed that breaking through walls set off multiple alarms, and within a minute of leaving this place I had several shinigami after me. They were foolish by any standard. They were not only weaker than me, but also slower. They wouldn't even contend with me in agility.

I eventually reached an open area. I didn't sense anyone within a good distance, so I decided to take a break. I condensed my spiritual pressure as low as I could to avoid detection.

I first gathered my surroundings. The sky was a bright blue, and incredibly inviting. Though it was nothing like the solace provided by the moon of Hueco Mundo. There were also green trees in gardens that dotted the courtyard I was in. Green was such an inferior color.

I was so entranced in thought that I failed to notice one brave soul marching over the other side of the courtyard.

"You're under arrest!", said a female voice. I glanced over to see a tall girl with white hair. Her hair was accessorized with a small braid in the front.

"I've heard that one before.", I simply brushed. She didn't seem strong. She was sure damn persistant, "Please comply, or I will have to use force."

"Really weak, really annoying, and to top it off you're freakishly tall for a woman. Buzz off or I'll kill ya."

She seemed to turn red after I said that. It must have been fear! She began walking closer and closer until she got right up to me.

I received the low blow, her foot connecting with my desert jewels. I was on the ground in seconds, clutching my precious ones. I believe that was the most fatal blow that I had ever incurred. I was incapacitated for at least thirty seconds.

"Now then, please do not resist.", the woman persisted again.

I jumped up, and showed that damn shinigami who she was messing with. I grabbed her collar and slung her across the court yard, "That's it, you're dead! No one makes me look like a fool!"

She managed to recover, and planted her feet firm in the ground, "**Run, Itegumo!**" In a flash, she had a deadlier looking sword. Poor inferior shinigami, I would show her the meaning of fear. I will, that's a promise.

She lunged, and gathered energy for a devastating strike that never connected. She was a bit slow for me after all. I gave her a devastating blow to the back, and knocked her out. A promise is a promise, I withdrew my sword and aimed for a killing blow. With the gleam of my sword, I had successfully killed a shinigami.

I looked upon my kill with satisfaction. This was my first kill in this war, and It left me in a wonderful mood. I couldn't help but wonder what rank this one was. I felt anxious in a way for my next kill. Soul Society had plenty of shinigami to wreck! I gripped my sword tightly, and felt the adrenaline pump! I needed more blood, and I needed it now!

I dashed off towards the nearest group of energy signals. Within a minute, I had arrived in the midst of some weak soldiers. They were immediately alerted to my presence. Those poor souls began their worthless plea, "Stop! Your under arr- UAAAGH!" I sliced his torso through the middle. The two other shinigami broke, and ran as fast as they could before their bodies hit the floor. It was the most fun I had ever had since my birth as an arrancar. It was that wonderful feeling that made me lose sight of my surroundings.

A white haori was caught in a gust of wind, and ruffled delicately. I turned to quench my lingering thirst for blood, and set my sights on a vanquisher of her own sort. Captain Unohana stood on the roof of one of the walls in the maze of a city. Her hand clutched her sword, and her face portrayed that of great concern. I flashed my sword with a full killing intent in my eyes. She did not falter, and it made me think twice momentarily. Suddenly she had disappeared from the roof, and she now stood in the walkway.

"Four kills.", Unohana bowed her head in respect for the dead, "Four members of the fourth squadron you have slain with no regaurd."

She was underestimating me, "I won't stop there shinigami! I'll kill everyone to get out of this damn pit!"

"Three seated members, and my Vice-Captain...", Unohana shed tears in reminiscence, "Unforgivable!"

Oh this was fun. I played along with the shinigami who didn't try to finish me off quickly, "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would forgive as I have always done.", she said as she drew her Zanpakutō. I could feel her power increase as the sword, "However, these deaths are unforgivable."

"Unforgivable? I didn't need your forgiveness anyways shinigami. Now less talk, and more of my blade down your throat.", I could feel Unohana anger, but I could care less. I just wanted to fight, and so I did. I brandished my sword and swung it in a perfect horizontal arc. Unohana easily parried the swing without moving an inch, and brought her own sword down in a vertical arc. I kicked her hand just as the she began the vertical swing. She used the momentum of the kick to spin, and followed up with an underhand strike. I flipped backwards to dodge, and gather my surroundings. I found out real quickly that this woman was no average shinigami. Her technique was as fast as a storm's tempest winds, but as elegant as a gentle breeze. It seemed flawless based on my first assault. I would have to focus on a longer range attack.

I gathered a decent amount of reiryoku in my fist and rushed it towards the woman. She easily redirected it with her bare hands.

She was mocking me, and I would have none of that! Nobody walks over Ggio Vega, Barrigan's strongest fraccion! Though I would get nowhere at my current level, "**Bite off, Tigre Estoque.**"

Unohana remained fearless as I doubled my power. It was insane! I could detect no trace of fear at all! I could feel fear slowly overcoming me. Her fearlessness was becoming my fearfulness.

"**STOP FUCKING MOCKING ME**!", I charged with as much vigor as possible. I began to strike at every blind spot I could find. Her sword seemed to predict where every stab and slash that I could muster. I couldn't stand her! Her face mocked me at my every turn! I mixed my sword skills with bala, and even then she would not falter!

Speed wasn't working, but she looked fragile. I could overpower her. That's right, I'll show her my absolute form! I agilely retreated, and found safe ground a few meters back, "I guess it doesn't matter how fast I am, does it?"

"Strength, or Agility mean nothing. You will pay either way."

"Is that right? Heh heh, I wonder if you can keep that up when you see my true power.", my blood pressure began to rise as I prepared for the next step, "Tigre Estoque, **El Sable...**"

My muscles increased in size, far beyond that of the wretched shinigami. Seeing no change in her disposition, I smashed my sabers right where she was standing. I would like to see her stand still in the same spot after that!

Though when the dust cleared, that was exactly where she was. That damned shinigami stared at me with eyes that gave no quarter. She had my rapier in her right hand, and in her left was a sword. A sword that was meant to heal. It was now aimed at me.

"Goodbye.", she said as she pulled me towards her. She cut right through me as a hot knife cuts through butter. My release automatically broke apart, and I fell to the ground with a huge gash in my torso. I wasn't done. I wasn't going to be felled by some shinigami. No, I brought myself up and ran. So much for bloodlust.

Unohana simply appeared at my escape route, her sword still covered in my blood. She slowly walked towards me, and I could feel the fear grip me like it has so many times. A crushing fear. A fear that breaks every mental facade you make. Though I suppose I deserved this. It was my fate as a hollow, and inevitable as an arrancar.

"That's enough, Unohana.", called a voice that I had come to know and love as 'boss'. Though I could not see the source until a gate opened from seemingly nowhere, "He's my responsibility."

"Urahara Kisuke. The traitor who discovered the process to turn shinigami into hollows.", Retsu calmly called.

Urahara noticed me with another gash in my side, "If I had gotten here sooner, this would have never happened."

Urahara turned to Retsu, "You still believe the lies of cental 46? I can't believe it Retsu. Even when the true traitor makes his face known throughout soul society, I am still blamed for that event."

"No, Kisuke. I don't believe central 46. I believe the evidence that stands in front of me."

Kisuke sighed, "I see. I understand that you still hold a grudge, and that's fine. Still, I can't let you kill that arrancar."

Unohana knew a fight against the former captain of the 12th division would create casualties. So with the use of her better judgment, she decidedly turned and walked away.

Urahara scratched his head, and sighed, "Ggio, you made things go from bad to worse."

"...Not really..."

Urahara changed his frown of dissapointment to a grin, "Well then! Pay back for earlier?"

I picked myself off of the ground. Urahara wasn't mad, but he was distressed. I had killed off quite a few shinigami, and it was fun!

What could I have said? I was a hollow after all. That's my excuse! Urahara helped me through the still opened portal. As we moved through the gate, it collapsed behind us assuring me that there would be no more fights today. As Urahara helped me along, I realized something important. My fights had taught me the importance of calm assessment.

As I fight, I gain experience. As I lose, I gain wisdom. As I win, I gain satsifaction. All of these would bring me to the next level. Though I couldn't help but feel as if I had not grown in ability at all in the days I was exiled.

- - - -

In moments we were back in the artificial valley under the Urahara Shop. He helped me onto that bed roll, and sat down on a chair a few meters away.

I could feel that he was stressed, but not just about what I did in Seireitei. Something else was bothering him, "What's wrong?"

"I have some incredibly bad news, but a little good news.", Urahara explained, "The bad news first."

I listened intently, preparing myself for the worst of what he was going to say.

"Not only have we dropped in the eyes of Soul Society, we also have another invasion planned in five days."

"More espada!?", I asked.

"Yeah, more espada. I can jam the formation of garganta though for at least two days with one of my inventions."

"What invention?"

"I call it the Breakstone Box. It's a complex device that shuts garganta before they're completely open. It works the same was as Garganta, but in reverse. It will take them awhile to find a way to counter it. We have a few days to set the field in our favor.", Urahara beamed at the mention of his wonderful device.

"The will the shinigami engage the arrancar?"

"I don't know. We have to prepare for the worst.", Urahara was preparing for the worst. I could tell that he was being pressured for time, but I needed to ask him something.

"Kisuke-san! Can you make me more powerful!?", I begged. Kisuke seemed to have already predicted it, "The good news is, I can.

"Please tell me! I'll do anything for more power.", I said. That was a time tested truth. I had accepted Aizen's offer of power after all.

Urahara stood up from his seat, and walked up the stairs. Within at least five minutes he was back with a human shaped doll. "I can do it", he began, "but I will need for you tap into your shinigami abilities."

"What the hell is that thing Kisuke?", the doll was oddly shaped. It emitted an odd reiatsu that seemed to be an unlocked power.

Kisuke rubbed his head, "One of my first creations, and the very same creation that helped me achieve bankai. This is Tenshintai."

I scratched my temples, "There's a problem, arrancar use resurrección, not shikai or bankai."

Urahara said as a-matter-of-factly, "That's the point! This is like breaking new grounds!"

Alright, seemed good enough for me, "What do I do then?"

Urahara grabbed the doll slyly, and appeared in front of me, "Simple, stab the doll with your Zanpakutō, and a materialization of your Zanpakutō should appear. That or... whatever an arrancar's materialization involves. Then defeat your materialization."

"Alright then, simple enough!", I drew my shortsword and aimed it at the wooden doll.

"One more thing.", Urahara added, "A shinigami has a time limit of three days before the materialization ends. After that, it returns to the original body. Yours might be different, and since your not achieving bankai this experiment might be a dud. Say, do arrancar have a secondary resurrección?"

"Not that I know of. I can increase my strength with a second form, but I would compare it to your blood mist shield. A technique within the same level.", I mused El Sable for a moment. Though the time to think was over. There was only one thing to do now.

I stabbed the doll with my sword

- - - -

Next Time - 10 Ways to Die 'part 1'


	6. Chapter 5 Ten Ways to Die Part I

Compelled Betrayal

Chapter 5 – Ten Ways to Die (Part I)

- - - -

A Darkness fell over me.

A darkness that made my stomach turn, but welcomed me to power everlasting. There was nothing but a black void.

Then I saw myself. I saw my original hollow form almost exactly 5 years ago. This was not just any memory either. What I saw was definitely a very special moment in my life as a hollow. It was around this time that I killed and ate my first soul. All I could do was watch from afar, and try to understand what was going on.

I could see myself on the hunt. I was a larger hollow, and clumsy as hell. I regret being like that every moment of my life. I could see that it was definitely me, because the mask of that hollow resembled a saber tooth tiger. I looked around to find that the setting was in a park, and a few people were playing in an open field

I could hear the beast that was me roar and walk over to those people. I was almost shocked to see their tiny bodies crushed, and eaten. I didn't realize until they were dead that those people had actually been souls. Souls that were murdered for no reason were now murdered again to feed my insatiable hunger.

I was disgusted. I know that was what we 'hollow' were supposed to do, but ever since I had become an arrancar I thought that eating souls weren't necessary. After all, arrancar have no chance of evolving anymore. If we were forced to become arrancar as an adjuchas, than we will always be one... right?

"_Wrong"_

I looked away from my past self at a voice that had appeared from nowhere. I then was transported at least a year forward.

Oh boy. The day I became a Menos. Good times.

I was brawling with more hollow like myself. I remembered I was weary with souls, and began craving the souls of others like me. I was smaller now, and I had massive claws on both of my arms. I was able to stand on two feet about this time, but not I wasn't erect. I was a large muscular mass of black.

I saw myself finish another hollow, and then the strangest thing happened. A large cluster of the defeated jumped on me, and before I knew it, I was huge.

I could remember that it was much harder to think. All I could do was eat the menos beside me, and continue with the next.

"_Good Times, huh?"_

I turned again to the darkness. I swore that I heard someone, "Show yourself!"

I found no reply, but I did find another spark of light from the vast darkness.

It was another memory. The days where I was in a roving band of adjuchas. These memories made my blood boil. In fact, this was the very day a single year ago that I became unable to become vastolorde.

It was my twenty-fifth hundredth kill, and while my allies had stopped growing, I was still improving. It was on this day that they changed from allies to enemies.

"_Vega, we have been thinking about our situation, and we have come to a resolution",_ Said one of the silhouette, "_If we can't grow further, then you can't either._"

"_Is that right? What are you planning?"_, my adjuchas form asked.

"_We want to stop evolving, and you're coming with us."_, another silhouette reared it's fangs. I could see and remember the exact action I took. Using instinct, I was the first to strike. I watched as I killed off many of the other adjuchas.

However, just as I was about to finish the last adjuchas, I was struck from behind. I relived the moment that I lost the ability to become a vastolorde, and watched as he struck me directly in the back. I shook him off pretty quickly, and killed him.

I could remember that I wandered the sands for months, and killed many more hollows though I quickly realized that it was over. I wasn't going to achieve my goal. That was till Aizen came.

"_Yes, Aizen! The man who promised power!"_, said the voice. I turned to look at it, but it wasn't there.

"Show yourself! Tell me who you are!", I yelled. All around me I could hear a gutteral laugh. It was so familiar, yet so far.

"_Have you forgotten? Forgotten that emotion that drives all hollow?", _the guttural voice asked. I strained, but realized I could not move. The gutteral voice began to laugh wildly, "_You have, and have sided with shinigami. To what purpose will it serve? I will tell you. It will lead to your death._"

"My death? How can you know this?", I knew that I had already been on the verge of death multiple times, but each time I had survived. I though about this thoroughly until the voice broke my thoughts, "_Why did you survive? Was it not on the whims of shinigami? Was in not on the whims of your dear Barrigan-'sama'?_"

"Shut up! No one disrespects his majesty!", I growled. The voice began laughing, "_Who is your majesty? Is it not Kisuke Urahara now?"_

He was right. I was fighting for Urahara, but that still didn't mean my heart was with him.

The voice laughed loudly, "_Silly fool. When you were a hollow, you forged your own path. Look how far you have fallen. You don't serve shinigami because you want to, do you? No... you serve them for survival. You are driven by your instincts, and have no will of your own."_

"T-that isn't true.", this person knew so much. I felt fear begin to surround me like a black fog.

"_There you go. You rely on others for protection now, and now you can feel fear. Fear is the most basic of instinct you know. Those who have been gripped by fear are worthless and powerless.",_ The voice began materializing.

"Who are you?", I knew what I saw, but I didn't know how to respond.

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm you. I'm your instinct."_, the shadow was now a replica of him with pale as moon skin, _"I'm your heart. That void in your body that you can't have because your a hollow. Without me, you will never conquer fear. You will always be weak."_

My shadow form materialized a zanpakutō in his hands, "_Do you see this?"_

"That's my sword!", I checked my person to see if I had it on me. It was gone, my replica was carrying my pride.

"_Wrong, this is your heart. It is the manisfestation of what you don't have, and the essence of shinigamification. This is me, and you can't have me."_

My copy? My heart? My sword? My instinct? Is this what Urahara meant by manifestation? Then I would have to...

"_Defeat me? Without a sword? Ridiculous. Just die"_, my replica was fast, and immediately lunged at me. Control to my body had finally returned, and I managed to move out of the way. My replica easily changed course and pursued me. I went for my sword, but it wasn't there. It was in his hands. With no way to defend my self, I had only one choice. Run as fast as I could.

My replica smiled at my retreating figure, and found entertainment in my flight, "_Fool. Your instinct still controls you. Without any control over instinct, you can't possible receive a heart."_

As I ran, I noticed that I slowed down. It seemed the darkness that lined this dimension would not let me go any further. Running seemed to be...

"_...Futile."_

A sword jammed itself into my spine. I could feel myself fading out. The world became slower and slower.

- -

I then found myself alone. I was afraid, afraid of death. Why did I become a hollow in the first place. Why did I become an arrancar. Why did I decide to fight for the shinigami? Was it because I wanted to?

Urahara put his hand on my shoulder, "Thanks for the help, Vega. Heh, you were always my favorite arrancar. Not saying I had many either."

"Urahara..."

Suddenly, a heavier hand rested on my other shoulder, "You were my favorite dragon. The only one who could possibly ever route my tempest anger. Thank you for your loyalty."

"Barrigan-sama!", they soon disappeared, but then I knew what they had seen in me. I was a little disturbed that they referred to me in the past tense, but now I knew why I fought for Barrigan. I fought for him because of respect. That was not instinct, that was my decision.

I fight with Urahara because I want revenge, and this too was not instinct.

"Wait revenge?"

- - - -

"Revenge...", I managed to wake in the blackness. I turned around to see my clone stop, "_What did you say?_"

"I said revenge. I'm fighting for revenge. I lost everything to those envious of my power, and now I'm going to kill them."

The clone turned completely around, "_Then you're going to have to kill me. Are you prepared to die?_"

I finally felt in control. I may have had a wound, but I didn't need a sword to fight, "Die? Heh, are you sure I'm the one going to die?"

The clone frowned, "_Kill me, and I will bestow your aspect of death."_

"My aspect of death?", I asked. I formed into a martial arts stance, "What's that?"

The clone smiled, and raised my sword at me.

I would make sure that wouldn't happen again.

- - - - - -

Next Chapter- Ten Ways to Die (Part II)

Final A/N

Ulquiorra has never shown fear. He has conquered his fear, and he has found his heart. Because of this he has gained segunda etāpa. Will Ggio receive segunda etāpa, and his aspect of death? Find out the epic conclusion of his quest for power in the next chapter of Compelled Betrayal


	7. Chapter 6 Ten Ways to Die Part II

Compelled Betrayal

Chapter 6 – Ten Ways to Die (Part II)

- - - - -

The clone frowned, "_Kill me, and I will bestow your aspect of death."_

"My aspect of death?", I asked. I formed into a martial arts stance, "What's that?"

The clone smiled, and raised my sword at me.

I would make sure that it wouldn't happen again. I would make sure that he would never raise my sword against me

He lunged at me, but I swiftly dodged and landed a blow on his shoulder. It sent the clone far away in the air. He was smiling, and quickly regained balance. He swung the sword, and a gleam of light appeared in a horizontal arc towards me.

It made contact with the ground I had just moved from, and I was surprised to see the fabric of the black room distorted, "What was that?"

"_You would do well to learn that ability. After all, you seem incapable of creating your own unique abilities. Llamarada blanca is the name of that brilliant attack._", my clone smiled viciously, " _Llamarada blanca, or otherwise known as the white flash requires a substantial amount of energy. It reminisces a bala, but is focused through a blade."_

"I can't wait to wrench my sword from your hands and use it on you.", I said cockily. The clone grinned brightly, and charged. I tensed, and dodged multiple blade strikes. He came close, but couldn't match my speed.

The clone seemed annoyed with my agility. He broke from a relentless assault and began using Llamarada blanca from a distance. I used bala to meet each wave of white energy head on. I began moving forward at a steady distance, and made sure that each wave was met with a bala.

Soon I was upon him, and he could not retreat any further. I took advantage of this opportunity, "It's over."

He replied without emotion, "_Is it over? Can you kill me? Can you destroy your heart?"_

I walked up to the clone, and he swung the sword down on me. I easily caught his hand. My other hand rested on his head. That hand began to charge a cero, and not just any cero. It was a manifestation of 'Gran Rey Cero', and I realized that it would kill him. I answered his question, "I can, and will."

A violent ray came from my hand, it was a cero that had a pink core and a white outer shell. The clone screamed in agony as the cero rend it from existence. When the cero ceased, so was the clone.

I fell back, and took a deep breath, "I won."

"_You did. Realization is the first step.",_ The voice returned, and put me on edge. I immediately stoop back up and prepared for another wave.

"_Relax. You're done. You have at least conquered fear to a certain level. I believe that you are worthy of a heart._", The voice seemed to slowly fade, "_Remember to protect those close to you, sacrifice."_

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about?", I asked. I received no reply. Though I noticed the darkness subside slowly.

- -

"What does it mean?", I asked. Soon the darkness subsided, and I recognized where I was. Barely.

The whole canyon was a complete mess, and in the distance, I saw Urahara gasping for breath. His sword was drawn, and there was signs of use.

I noticed Tessai had a powerful barrier at the entrance to the Urahara shop.

"What the hell is going on Urahara?", I asked.

"Vega.... Is that you?", Urahara winced in pain. A large gash was implanted on his leg. It seemed like the espada had attacked or something.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? Of course it's me dumbass!", I didn't realized it right now, but I had attacked Urahara while I was in the black mindscape.

"So you weren't conscious. This seemed a little too familiar...", Urahara mused. I was interested to hear all about it, "I realize that something went down here, would you mind filling me in?"

Urahara grinned as Tessai released the barrier and ran over to treat his wounds, "Maybe over a cup of tea."

- - - -

Urahara explained to me that I had become a 'shinigami' when I stabbed the doll. He had thrown punches with my for 5 days. Though I had only experienced it for about an hour. After tea time was over Urahara and Tessai grabbed some needed sleep, and I reflected on what had happened.

"Sacrifice, huh?", I spoke aloud. I remembered what Barrigan had taught me about the aspects of death. He had said himself that he was 'Time'. He also bragged about how he was the strongest. Though he never told me what the other espada were. I wondered if they had all gone through what I had to receive power.

When the time came, I would eventually have to fight them anyways. Then I would discover what the 'aspects of death' were all about. Now, I have to prepare. Grimmjow is coming in 2 more days. While Urahara rests, I must prepare. I knew that wherever Grimmjow went, Kufong would be there too. Then I would take what is mine by ending Kufong's life.

It is my reason for living. Sacrifice or not.

Suddenly I felt a presence in the room, "You're that arrancar, aren't you."

Standing at a massive 4'4'' was a certain white haired captain who had come to the Urahara shop for information.

"If it isn't the kid.", I condescended. He was obviously angered, but decided not to attack me for it, "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Hitsugaya is your name? Alright, I give in. I don't want any trouble Hitsugaya.", I didn't have a bone to pick, so I wasn't going to pick one.

"Not here to trouble you. Urahara has told me everything. I don't fully believe him, but I don't have a choice.", Hitsugaya stared at me with cold eyes, "After all, you know all about the arrancar coming to attack don't you."

"Grimmjow... Yeah I know about him...", It was Hitsugaya's move now. Was he going to ask me for information nicely?

"Tell me more.", the kid ordered. Oh well, I tried, "He's the sixth espada."

"Espada?", Toshiro asked. He obviously wasn't well informed.

"Espada are the equivalent of captain based on what I've seen. There are ten of them, and they are on a whole different level from you, kid.... I mean Hitsugaya.", I grinned sheepishly.

"You place a lot of trust on the abilities of your espada.", Toshiro retorted.

"I don't place it, they make sure we know. There is no way I could beat an espada, and you couldn't beat me."

Hitsugaya groaned, "What is your name again, arrancar?"

"Vega, Ggio Vega. Good to meet you in better circumstances.", I gestured to shake his hand, but he turned me down.

"Are you truly going to fight for us?", Hitsugaya asked. I told him like it is, "I fight for Urahara, and myself. If our enemy remains the same, then I will fight by you. I will never fight for you though."

"Fair enough.", Toshiro was satisfied with my words. I felt like this guy could eventually become my comrade. At least until he became my enemy, "You know, I killed a few of your men."

"They weren't my men. I would have already killed you on spot if you had killed my vice-captain.", Toshiro glanced icy daggers into my soul.

"Great. I'll just avoid anyone with a ten symbol the next time I take a walk in Seireitei.", I wasn't serious, but Toshiro seemed to take it to heart, "I'm just kidding."

Toshiro crossed his arms, "I see, I must go now, but I wish you a safe battle."

"Keep it real kid.", I replied as he left. A vein popped in his head as he walked out of the room. I could swear I heard him curse me.

Two days I would be fighting for my life. In two days I would reveal my new abilities. In two days there was a chance that I might fight Grimmjow. I needed to prepare.

I spent the rest of those two days training my body, mind, soul, and heart.

I would need them to survive.

- - - -

A/N – Two Short chapters back to back makes the same thing as a single full chapter. Don't yell at me.

Next Chapter – Crimson Night


End file.
